I could love you
by Sarene Pittman
Summary: This is the story of how Karolina comes to love Nico from a young age. Through the times those feelings are tested and tried. Karolina learns that to truly love someone you have to love the choice they make. Karolina grows and gives the choice because Karolina could love her.


Title: It starts unsure and unreturned

Sunlight shines down on the Wilder mansion in Malibu on an early summer morning in LA. Waiting on the others to come back with food from the main house sits Karolina Dean and Nico Minoru.

Worry lingers on Karolina's face from the way her mother talked to her earlier. In front of her friends no less.

"Kar you can relax she's gone." Nico takes a glance at Karolina girl next door Dean who is sitting prettily but also uncomfortably. Karolina had her wavy blonde hair down, floral dress completely straight kneeling with her hands resting on her knees for meditation, back straight, head high and completely focused.

Nico hated it.

The mood was draining and the bright light shinning onto Karolina was a great irony of this moment.

Someone bright and young was sad and lost as she sat there like a sorrowful work of art.

"Kar what did she even say to you?"

Nico frowns when silence meets her ears. She stared and Karolina breathes deeply in meditation the beautiful picture of peace. Except her knees were quaking a bit and her lip trembled a hair from the strain.

Nico hated it.

She waved her hands in her friends face even poking her hands. Karolina smiled slightly but otherwise stayed the same. Getting an idea Nico crawled on the carpet until she was just in front of Karolina and she leaned in close.

Nico blew into Karolina's nose.

Karolina scrunched up her face adorably and pushed a giggling Nico away making her back hit the carpet. The mood cracked Karolina and laughter filled the room. Karolina relaxed her features and eased into a slouched sitting position.

It was very nice to just giggle for no reason and let their youth guide them in the silliness they were embracing in this moment. But life can be unfair for any youth with no fault of their own.

Karolina's mother still lingered on her mind sobering up Karolina's happiness and bringing the mood with it.

"I should really practice Nico." A look crosses Karolina's delicate features as she moves a bit away giving herself space. Nico doesn't let her get too far and invades her space making sure Karolina couldn't escape her attention.

Nico smiles leaning onto Karolina in a way of comfort, defeated Karolina lets her. "What happened Karolina?"

Sighing Karolina put her head on Nico's shoulder feeling her warmth in that moment giving her strength as it always had.

For some reason it felt warmer than usual.

"The church is going to start going on tour." Came the whisper from the pretty blonde, Karolina unconsciously touched the book from her church that her mother left earlier.

"Sounds like modern torture." A smiling Nico was slapped lightly by the blonde.

Becoming defiant Karolina shot Nico a glare "I love the tours they are a pure and spiritual awaking Nico that are very important for people our age.."

Nico covered Karolina's mouth mid-sentence creating a cute look of frustration on her young face.

"Karolina must I remind you we are only twelve?" Eyebrow raised with a devilish smirk adoring her face. "And you are upset about it so can't really like the idea of a tour that much."

"I do like the tour, but I would like my own thing sometimes." Karolina pulled away to stare off in the distance. "The point is I really wanted to enter a drawing contest after my teacher suggested it, but Mother says the tour is coming too soon to focus on anything else."

Grasping Karolina's hand, she awkwardly looked around searching her mind for something that will reach her friend. "Well in my opinion your pretty overdue for some rebellion."

"I think that's your lane Nico."

"Well we've been friends for years now so I should be influencing you by now."

A sweet giggle escaped the blonde's lips brightening the features on her face. Nico laughed too.

"I think you would do great in a art contest. Well I think your work is cool from what I've seen."

"Nico you've seen one finger painting when we were kids." Karolina shoved Nico a bit laughing at Nico's bashful look.

Nico stretched her hand and reached for the book of Gibborim.

Opening to a random page Nico scanned the book for inspiration, "Rejoice in our confident hope. Be patient in trouble and keep on praying."

Laughing Karolina scanned the page Nico was reading from over her shoulder. "And what exactly are you getting at?"

With a shrug and wink Nico responded simply. "You are going to be amazing whether you do it today or ten years from now, maybe you have some time for you."

Some little light shines inside Karolina and looking at Nico a emotion sweeps over her. Nico really was a good friend to her.

"That's sweet Nico you're a good friend."

"I think your whole aura is supposed to be bright anyway Kar, so I'm doing the world a favor."

The moment was so nice. Really it was hard to describe it. It took residence in Karolina's mind making her feel bright and warm, something to be remembered.

"You're a good friend Nico like really."

"It's my redeeming fact I think." Smiling the moment lingered, under the warm sunlight. Friendship was growing a bond between the girls.

And for Karolina there was a dimmer light before her eyes that shined and danced on Nico Minoru. For Karolina it was the most important moment in her young life.

For Nico smiled and Karolina felt it vibrate in her entire body, taking possession of her making her smile without thought or hesitation.

"You are a light that shines the brightest in my eyes." Karolina did not mean to say that out loud, silence froze them. Karolina didn't know how to recover from the awkwardness, and Nico was no better.

Nico looked and opened her mouth..

"WE COME WITH RICHES!" Chase struggled into the room holding six boxes within his short arms. He was still wearing his lacrosse jersey and a pair of dirty boots.

"Pizzas he means pizzas, even a pizza for the silly ones." Gert walked in behind Chase. Her glaze lingered his way for a bit then smirked Karolina's way.

"Don't tease Gert vegetarian pizza is good for you, my mom says so." A pouting Karolina crossed her arms in defiance the rest of the group laughed a bit at her expense.

"Your mom is a bit over the top Karolina, but I'll let you it cause we're friends and all." Gert handed her a plate and friendly smiled her way.

When she turned Nico was getting led away by her sister Amy. They were heading to the game system where Alex was, probably another scheme by Amy to get the two together.

Karolina wished she would stop doing that and let them be. But Nico was smiling and laughing when Alex wasn't even trying. He made it look so easy to keep her attention.

"Karolina! Move over here pretty girl." Nico was waving a controller in her hand beckoning Karolina over.

Smiling Karolina moved next to Nico and grabbed the second controller.

They struggled to understand the controls, laughing as a group. The noise filled the room brightening this moment for years to come. Karolina would look back on this day and it would give her the strength for everything that would face. Because on that day Nico turned to her and made her heart race.

"Kar." Nico nudged her in between rounds, no one was really paying much attention going for a pizza break.

Karolina gave Nico her full attention.

"I've seen you draw and I meant it your amazing. Pretty much in everything you do really." Nico smiled, blurring out the rest of the world for Karolina in the moment.

That day Karolina didn't realize that her heart had skipped a beat for her friend that was looking at her like that.

She didn't realize that for the rest of her life looking at Nico would be a blessing and a curse.

She didn't realize that the light would shine on Nico differently than it did everyone else and it would surround her in warmth every day she smiled at her like that.

"Nico your my best friend." And Karolina smiled bright and true for the first time in awhile.


End file.
